No Way on the Subway
|location = Drusilla's, Little Italy |target = The Lost MC bikers |fail = Wasted Busted Bikers get away |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = Weekend at Florian's Late Checkout |unlockedby = Museum Piece |todo = Go to where members of The Lost are hanging out. Take the bike. Chase and take out the bikers. The bikers have entered the subway system. Follow them.}} No Way on the Subway is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to Niko Bellic by Ray Boccino. The mission is also the first appearance of Phil Bell. Description The mission begins with Ray and Phil Bell informing Niko that the money and the diamonds are missing (Johnny Klebitz stole the money during the bungled deal in the museum and Luis Lopez stole the diamonds). Ray orders Niko to deal with bikers from The Lost MC, who are hanging around on Vauxite Street in Northwood. Niko heads to an alley just off Vauxite Street, where he confronts the two bikers. The bikers escape and Niko steals a nearby bike to give chase to them. A short time later, the two bikers ride off a bridge and down onto the subway line, with Niko following them. The unnamed biker is killed shortly after dropping onto the line (either by Niko or by crashing head-on into a passing train). After the unnamed biker has been killed, another biker, Jim Fitzgerald leaves the railway line and gets back onto the street whilst still being pursued by Niko. Eventually, Niko catches up to Jim and kills him. Niko phones Ray to inform him of bikers' death and the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to where the members of The Lost are hanging out. *Take the bike. *Chase and take out the bikers. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "Passengers on the subway between Algonquin and Dukes saw an unusual sight earlier - members of The Lost biker gang in a dramatic fight for their lives. The bikers entered the tunnel system in North Holland and sped along the tracks at high speed, weaving between oncoming trains and exchanging gunfire. An uncorfirmed witness reports that were three bikers involved in the chase. Two bodies have so far been recovered. One being identified as Jim Fitzgerald, a member of the Alderney chapter of The Lost. Police are struggling to identify the other one. Authorities are appealing to other members of The Lost and their rival biker club, the Angels of Death, for any information." Gallery NoWayOnTheSubway-GTAIV-LibertyTreeOnlineNews.jpg|The subway station at Liberty Tree website. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The subway trains in this mission have the wrong lights (i.e the trains have red lights on the front and white ones on the back.) *If the unnamed biker is killed by the subway train, Niko will say one of two unique lines of extra dialogue: "Was that the Uptown J train?" or "Shit, your friend's body is gonna be smeared from here to Northwood!". If he is killed by Niko, Niko will say "Oh, the big bad biker got himself killed!", "Perhaps he wasn't such a good rider!" or "Oh no, your buddy is dead!". *If the player pulls Jim off his bike, he will pull out a pistol and will try to kill Niko. *Niko is originally sent to kill Johnny for stealing the money, but while Niko is chasing Jim, Ray sent some of his men to deal with Johnny instead. When Niko calls Ray after killing Jim, and reporting Johnny missing, Ray tells Niko not to worry about it. *It is possible, through a glitch, that after chasing Jim for the scripted route, he will act as a normal pedestrian on a bike, but will still taunt Niko. *Before the chase starts, Jim will say that Johnny had told him about Niko. However, in The Lost and Damned, Johnny never mentions Niko to Jim or any other The Lost MC member. *When driving inside the Subway, the trains travel much slower than in regular gameplay. *In The Lost and Damned, Jim Fitzgerald is Hispanic and has very closely cut dark hair. In this mission, however, his character model is a heavyset bald Caucasian with greying ginger hair and beard. *The subway trains have unique horns during this mission, which also can be heard in the mission For the Man Who Has Everything which features in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *If the player passes the derailed train on foot, the pop up for entering the train may appear. However, the player will not be able to enter the train. *The GTA IV version of Jim can be seen next to the TLAD version of Jim in Collector's Item. This is a minor mistake, as the unnamed Biker was supposed to be there. **In addition to this, the alleyway where Niko confronts Jim and the unnamed biker is the same place where Johnny met up with them in the aforementioned mission. *Despite the player being prompted to take the bike and chase the bikers, the player can use a car instead. Using a car will make the mission easier as the player will not be dismounted, though a car is not as versatile as the bike. *It is possible to return to the derailed subway trains after passing the mission via killing Jim quickly on the sidewalk. If players manage to get close to the trains, the pop-up message for entering the train will appear. Tapping the entering button will affect nothing, and Niko won't do the related animations. *This is the last appearance of The Lost MC in GTA IV. Navigation }} de:No Way on the Subway es:No Way on the Subway pl:No Way on the Subway pt:No Way on the Subway ru:No Way on the Subway Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV